The Wedding In Hell
by Zerin
Summary: No disrespect towards the writers but I wanted, along with other Kale fans (if I may say), the wedding to be something like this.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding In Hell (Part 1)**

**A/N~ Okay so I am a huge, crazy fan of _Kale_ and I love them to bits and pieces. And am I also a fan of _Lost Girl_ no doubt and it's my first FF on _Lost Girl_ and _Kale. _So yeah here it is and hope you enjoy! :D**

**And also nothing is owned by me, I am not that awesome.**

* * *

Kenzi was rooted on the spot, she couldn't believe her eyes. The picture she held shouldn't be here. _Couldn't_ be here.

"What is it?" Bo's voice came from behind her.

"It's a picture..." Kenzi replied, breathless. Now Bo stood beside her and could get a clear view of the image that had Kenzi and Hale in it.

"Wow. You guys look so happy together." Kenzi turned the picture and at the back was written _'See you soon little mama.'_

"Bo this can't be happening. I tore this picture apart and that was the only copy." she replied freaking out.

"Wait. There is something else in the envelope" Bo said taking the envelope from Kenzi and took out a card.

"What is it? What does it say?"

"It's an invitation card, of a wedding. _The _wedding...of your's and Hale's."

* * *

Bo was walking towards the room where she knew her best friend's marriage ceremony will be held but she turned around when she heard someone calling her.

"Dyson! What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"We...I and Lauren tricked the gate to open and I just came here to make sure everything is okay. You are okay."

"Oh Dyson."

"Listen Bo we don't have much time, the gate will close soon and we have to get out of here before it does. Did you find Kenzi?"

"Ummm yes. She is in her room getting ready."

"Getting ready? For what?"

"For her and Hale's wedding."

Dyson looked confused beyond words. "What are you talking about?"

Bo heaved a sigh. "It's complicated. There was this invitation card of their wedding and after seeing that Kenzi totally freaked out but I calmed her down and now she is getting ready but I just wanted to make sure it was actually Hale you know. I can't bear to see her hurt again."

"But Bo we came all the way here to take her back to home." Dyson argued.

"Yes, but that would be selfish. She deserves to be happy. Hale deserves to be happy. They didn't get that happiness on Earth so at least let them be happy in Hell. But if you want to go, then go. I will stay." Bo replied stubbornly and started to enter the room.

"Bo. You go and bring Kenzi I will check up on Hale."

"You are staying?"

"Of course. It's two of my best friend's wedding and I am sure the groom will need a best man." By hearing that Bo's face broke into a huge smile. She gave a tight hug to the wolf and a peek on the cheek.

"Thanks Dyson." she said and left to help her crazy best friend to get ready for her wedding. _In Hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wedding in Hell (Part 2)**

* * *

Bo could see a woman in the hall in front of Kenzi's room. She quickly move forward and saw the woman was the one who she met earlier that day.

"Oh there you are." The lady greeted her with a smirk "I am just here to inform your friend that her wedding is off and I am sending her to _him_."

"Him? My father? No you can't do that." Bo replied in panic.

"Really? Now you will tell me what I can and cannot do? You are not supposed to be here at the first place. And I can't keep your friend here. Her soul belongs to him."

"No. Take me instead. A soul for a soul. My father knew I would come for her and here I am and I will meet him only if you promise to let the wedding take place."

The woman studied her for a while, said "You got yourself a deal" and left.

* * *

Bo let every other thoughts out of her mind and only focused on her best friend. It was important for Kenzi, so it was for her.

"Bo is everything okay? Do I look okay?" Kenzi asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, you look absolutely beautiful." Bo smiled and their eyes met on the mirror infront of which they were standing. "Okay it's almost time but first there is a box that came for you, I think it's from Hale."

Kenzi turned around on her seat, took the black velvet box from Bo and placed it on her lap. She slowly opened the box and inside it was a beautiful sapphire bracelet and her heart warmed up. This was the very bracelet that Hale gave it to her as a gift. She doesn't know how he brought it here but this was what she needed, a sign that it was actually Hale.

"It belonged to his Nona." Kenzi said in a teary voice.

"It's very pretty and this could be your something old." Bo replied to her happy friend.

"Yeah." Kenzi agreed and gave a broad smile.

Bo took the bracelet and tied it around the bride's slim wrist. "Now something new. Hair pin from the gift shop." Bo said as she put the pearl hair pin on Kenzi's updo.

"Something borrowed" the maid of honor took her knife belt. The bride and she exchanged an emotional smile before Kenzi lifted her gown so Bo could tie it around her thigh.

"And I ran out of time for something blue. Am I the worst bridesmaid?" Bo gave an apologetic smile.

"No. It's okay."

But before they could talk more, they heard another voice from behind. "May be I could help you with that."

There standing by the door was a beautiful black women with a familiar face.

"I am sorry, have we met before?" Kenzi asked.

"Of course not, I have been dead for a long time. I just wanted to meet you before the ceremony. I am Hale's mother." The woman gave a kind smile.

"Oh" was all Kenzi could manage to say, suddenly getting self conscious.

"You know he talks about you a lot" Hale's mother said moving close to her to-be-daughter in law, that motherly smile still on her face. "He also said you have beautiful blue eyes and he is right. And I just thought I would bring a gift for my daughter, that would match your blue eyes and also be your something blue." Mrs. Santiago handed Kenzi her second velvet box of the day.

"WOW. So many jeweleries in one day." Kenzi said and gave a nervous laugh as she opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful antique silver pendent with a blue Taurus stone in the middle.

"It's very pretty." Kenzi said in awe.

"I am glad you liked it and it would look prettier on you." Saying that Hale's mom gave Kenzi a hug which made her even more emotional. It has been years since she got this kind of motherly love, as her own mother choose some random guy over her.

Mrs. Santiago held onto Kenzi's hand after they broke apart from the hug, she gave another big smile "Come downstairs quickly ,he is waiting."

"Yeah." Kenzi smiled too, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

* * *

Bo helped Kenzi put on the necklace.

"Ready?" She asked the beautiful bride.

"To get marry dead? Yeah whatever a little girl dreams about."

* * *

**A/N~ I don't know if you are even liking it, I just hope you do. It would be great if you left a review. Any kind of criticism is most welcome. :D**


End file.
